


Why Are You Whispering?

by herondick



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: Lucie misses Jesse terribly. What happens when she calls for him and he shows up?
Relationships: Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Why Are You Whispering?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.

The broken heart. You think you will die, but you just keep living, day after terrible day.  
Lucie was reading the words, though she wasn’t paying much attention to them. She had read Great Expectations too many times to count, anyway. Her mind was elsewhere. She couldn’t get a certain pair of green eyes out of her head.

Lucie hadn’t seen Jesse since she had been to his grave. It was foolish, she knew, but she couldn’t help the feeling of longing she had when she thought of him. He was a ghost, and he had asked her not to try to save him.

Lucie threw Great Expectations across the room in frustration. She wanted to talk to him, to hear his laughter, to feel his body against hers. She wanted Jesse.

She rose from her bed, walked to her window, and threw it open. Sweat had begun to form on her collarbones and her forehead. She let the cool evening air sweep over, as if the breeze could take her thoughts of Jesse away.

“I just want you to be here with me, Jesse Blackthorn,” Lucie sighed. She didn’t understand the feelings she was having, or why she wanted him so badly. She didn’t know why, when she thought of him, a heat would spread from her lower stomach throughout her entire body. She couldn’t understand the way she flushed when she thought of him touching her and kissing her.

Lucie’s bedroom suddenly turned extremely cold. The hairs on her arms and neck stood straight up. “Goddamn you, Lucie Herondale,” said an amused voice from behind her.

Lucie started. She would recognize that voice anywhere. “Jesse?” she asked, not believing it. Slowly, she turned away from the window. Jesse was sitting on her bed with his legs crossed. He was dressed in his usual white shirtsleeves and black trousers. He was smiling at her, clearly enjoying her shock.

“Who else?” he said. “Or is it common for young men to just appear in your bedroom in the middle of the night?”

Lucie was still staring at him like he was a potted house plant that had suddenly grew legs. “Why- why are you here?” she stammered, unable to control the shakiness of her voice.

Jesse leaned back onto his hands. “Well, you called for me, did you not? ‘I just want you to be here with me, Jesse Blackthorn,’” he recalled. “But, if you don’t want me here, I’ll just go.”

Lucie stepped towards him quickly. “No!” she cried. “Don’t leave me.” She couldn’t lose him, not again.

Jesse was slightly alarmed by her sudden outburst. He stood and walked towards her. “Don’t worry, Lucie. I won’t leave you, not if you don’t want me to.” He looked at her then, more closely than before. “Why did you call for me, anyway?”

Lucie didn’t know how to respond. Why did she call for him? But more importantly, why did he come? Quickly, she said, “I just wanted to make sure you are alright. I haven’t seen or spoke to you in a few weeks.”

Jesse chuckled softly. “I am dead, my Lucie. A ghost. What could possibly happen to me?” He was still looking at her, taking her in.

Lucie looked down at herself and flushed red. She was in her nightgown, and not one that exactly left much to the imagination. The material clung to her body in a way that made her feel completely naked. It insinuated the soft curve of her hips and breasts. Her long brown hair was hanging down, halfway to her waist. She was not dressed to be seen by anyone, especially a boy in her bedroom. She looked away quickly, suddenly ashamed of herself. “I was worried, that’s all.”

Jesse walked up to her then, and ran a hand along her cheek. Disappointingly, Lucie couldn’t feel him. Instead it felt like her cheek had been kissed by ice. Still, though, she knew it was Jesse. “Silly girl,” he said softly. “I am quite alright. Though, I will admit, I am much better now that I am with you.”

Lucie looked up at him, her blue eyes shining. “I just wish I could feel you. Hold you. Touch you,” she finished.

Jesse’s green eyes widened slightly. “My, my,” he said. “I never imagined words of desire pouring from your lips, my Lucie.” He bit his lip. “I must admit, I am enjoying it. Please keep going.”

Lucie stared. She was entering dangerous waters, she knew. She knew nothing about desire, much less anything to say to a man. She had overheard a few conversations between Matthew and James. She had heard Matthew talk about his adventures with both men and women, alike, and she did remember him saying that touching played a huge role in the whole thing.

But, Jesse was a ghost. When he had given his last breath to James, he had lost his ability to be a solid entity. That meant Lucie couldn’t touch him like she wanted to. But, she thought, that didn’t mean she still couldn’t give him a show.

Lucie didn’t know where this was coming from, this hunger and longing she was experiencing. An almost animalistic drive was propelling her forward as she said, “Words are nothing if actions don’t follow.” She bit her lip and smirked, hoping she looked somewhat attractive. She didn’t have a clue to what she was doing.

Jesse clenched his jaw, but he didn’t take his eyes off of Lucie. “Lucie, you’re so beautiful. So pure. Please don’t do anything for me that you will regret.”

Lucie squared her shoulders back. She took a deep breath, not believing what she was about to do. “Anything I do tonight, I will be doing to myself. And you,” she pointed at Jesse, a sadistic smirk forming on her lips, “will be watching.” At that, she slid her nightgown from her shoulders. She felt it glaze her breasts, her hips, her thighs. Finally, she felt it pool around her feet. She was completely naked in front of Jesse.

Jesse sucked in a breath. His eyes were wide as he took all of her in. He was biting his lip. He said, “Lucie... by the Angel. You are the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes upon.” He gulped. “You are exquisite.”

At his words, Lucie was filled with a sudden confidence. She walked over to her bed and sat down, spreading her legs slightly. “Tell me what you want, my Jesse.” She smiled at him. “I can’t touch you, or give you any pleasure, so tell me what you want.”

“Are you sure about this, Lucie?” Jesse asked. “I would feel awful if you regret this tomorrow.”

Lucie leaned back and spread her legs wider, letting her instincts take over. “Like I said,” she said, trailing a finger between her breasts, “anything I do tonight I will be doing to myself. You will be watching me. If you don’t want to stay, then please leave so I can take care of my needs alone.” Lucie didn’t even recognize her own voice.

Jesse shook his head. “No, no, no,” he said quickly. “I will be staying. I want to watch you.”

Lucie smirked. “Alright then,” she said. “Tell me what you want.”

Jesse walked to her bed and sat down beside her. “Lay down,” he directed. “Flat on your back.”

Lucie did as she was told. She laid down nervously. Her hair splayed under her on the bed. “What now?”

Jesse grazed his eyes over her body, taking her in with this new position. “Put your finger in your mouth and suck.” He said. His voice sounded like a sigh.

Lucie raised her index finger, and put it in her mouth. She sucked on it, puckering her lips around her finger as she did it. She kept eye contact with Jesse the whole time. “Mmm,” Lucie moaned.

Jesse closed his eyes. He was biting his lip. Hard. “Oh Lucie,” he moaned. “I wish I could touch you.”

Lucie sat up slightly. “Just imagine you’re the one touching me. Think of how I would feel under your hands.” Lucie’s voice was dripping with desire. Who am I? she thought.

Jesse moaned slightly. “Lay back down.” His voice had lowered to a whisper. “Touch yourself, there.” He indicated the spot between Lucie’s legs.

Lucie laid back down slowly. She had never touched herself like this. She let her fingers trail down her body, between her breasts, down her stomach. She stopped once she reached the tip of her black curls. “Like this?” she asked, making sure she was doing what he wanted.

“Yes,” Jesse breathed. “Just like that.” He reached down and traced a ghostly finger down Lucie’s chest. Oh, how he longed to touch her. To give her pleasure.

Lucie could see Jesse’s ghostly finger stop where her hand was, right above the dark curls of her pubic area. “Jesse,” she purred. ”What do you want me to do?”  
Jesse leaned down and whispered in Lucie’s ear, “I want you to cum for me, Lucie. Scream for me. Moan for me.” Jesse was still whispering.

“Why are you whispering?” Lucie asked, fed up with how quiet he was being. “Nobody can hear you, save for me.”

Jesse stammered. “I just want you all to myself,” he said. “I don’t want anyone else to have you. I don’t want anyone else to hear this.”

That was all Lucie needed. She reached down, feeling her wet folds. She traced a finger up and down, familiarizing herself with her own body. “Jesse, I wish you could do this to me,” she moaned. 

Jesse moved and positioned himself so he was between Lucie’s thighs. He now had a direct view of everything she was doing. He could see every part of her more clearly. She was so wet, Jesse thought. He pondered for a moment, thinking of what he wanted next. “Stick a finger in,” he said finally. “In and out.”

Lucie knew enough about her body to know what he meant. She reached down, and slowly used her middle finger to penetrate herself. She moaned softly, not used to the feeling of something being inside of her. She stopped, looking at Jesse longingly, wishing he was the one doing this to her.

“In and out,” he demanded again, his voice full of lust. “Fast.”

Lucie pulled her middle finger in and out quickly, like he wanted. Her body wasn’t used to this. Her back was arching, her skin flushing. After a few thrusts, she added her index finger into the mix.

Jesse was watching eagerly. Lucie’s body was beyond beautiful. He could see her muscles flexing as her back arched. He was enthralled by the sight of her legs spreading wider and her nipples getting harder. “What’s this?” he asked, indicating a small nub that was above her entrance.

Lucie moved her fingers so she could touch where he was indicating, and was lost in pleasure. She had never realized her body was capable of giving her so much pleasure. She couldn’t help but think of how much better it would be if Jesse was the one who was touching her like this. His fingers were so long and beautiful...

Jesse moaned slightly. “Yes, my sweet Lucie. Just like that.” His eyes never left her fingers as they made slow circles around her nub, and every now and then dipping lower to enter herself.

Lucie couldn’t think straight anymore. Her body and instincts had completely taken over. She was pumping her fingers in and out of herself, and every now and then touching her bundle of nerves that gave her immense pleasure. She could feel the sweat forming along her body. She could feel Jesse’s gaze as he stared at her in her nakedness.

Jesse’s voice was a whisper as he said, “Cum for me, my sweet Lucie.”

Lucie’s back arched off the bed. She brought her free hand up to her mouth to stifle the sounds she made as she came.

Jesse watched in amazement as her body responded. He watched her eyes snap shut and her full mouth open in pleasure. So beautiful, so perfect, he thought.

It took Lucie a few moments to come back to herself after her orgasm. She remembered feeling full, complete, and satisfied. She was overcome by the sudden feeling of exhaustion.

Jesse stood from the bed and looked down at Lucie. There was a soft flush that had formed along her chest and face. Her hair was sticking to the sides of her delicate face with sweat. The muscles in her legs were trembling. Jesse reached down and touched her face with a ghostly hand. “Sleep now, my Lucie. I will be back tomorrow.”

Lucie murmured softly, and Jesse wished more than anything that he could curl up with her under her sheets. He watched as Lucie crawled between her thick blankets.

“Jesse,” she murmured sleepily. “Stay with me.”

Love her, love her, love her! If she favors you, love her. If she wounds you, love her. If she tears your heart into pieces- and as it gets older and stronger, it will tear deeper- love her, love her, love her!


End file.
